


Трэш, угар и содомия

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Т-ты-ты выебал меня! Ты выебал меня, Рик!





	Трэш, угар и содомия

— Ты-т-ты переспал со мной!

Морти повидал всякого дерьма. Много всякого дерьма. Вся его жизнь была полна дерьма, в которое его затаскивал Рик, и Морти каждый раз хотелось, чтобы дерьма становилось поменьше, но оно приваливало гора за горой, погружая Морти в дерьмо с головой, заставляя его захлебываться в дерьме и дышать дерьмом, жрать дерьмо, но это дерьмо не шло ни в какое сравнение со всем остальным дерьмом.

— Т-ты-ты выебал меня! Ты выебал меня, Рик!

У Морти свербило в анусе. Ему было мерзко.

— Да блядь, — закатил глаза Рик, — ты... Это был другой Морти, долбоеб, это не ты...

— Это я! Это, блядь, я! Какая разница, что он старше, и что... Да блядь! — схватив со стола Рика что-то блестящее, что-то, во что Рик утырил свой взгляд, Морти швырнул это о пол. Блестящее тут же разлетелось, и Рик возмущенно воскликнул:

— Эй! Это...

— Да похуй! — зло ответил Морти. — Ты, блядь, меня выебал! Меня! Своего внука!

— Да еб твою мать, Морти, я не ебал тебя! Тот Морти мне не внук, так что это не инцест!

— Для супермегоопиздохуительного гения ты слишком нихуя не знаешь о классике сай-фая! — сказал Морти, тыкнув ему двумя средними пальцами в лицо и начиная уже не просто закипать, а перекипать через уши от гнева. — Это инцест, и вообще поебать инцест это или нет, ты выебал меня!

— Если тебе поебать, какая разница?! Тебя ж не ебет!

— Меня ебешь ты, Рик, и это, б-блядь, — заикнулся Морти, нервно захватывая воздух губами, — омерзительно!

— Бля-я-ядь, — Рик снова почесал переносицу и, шатаясь, прошелся вдоль стола. — Слушай, пиздюк, ты... Да блядь... — простонал он снова. — Это не ты. Это другой Морти. Другой Морти, ты, дрочила, видел его вообще? Ты его видел?! — Он резко обернулся ко внуку, и полы его халата взмыли вверх, создавая страшное, угрожающее впечатление. — Он же охуенно сексапильный, Морти! В этой... Этой форме из цитадели Риков, утягивающей его талию, в этих черных штанах, которые обтягивают его жопец, — он мечтательно занес руки над Морти, жамкая сухими пальцами воображаемую задницу, — а главное — он умный! Он умный!

— А я, значит, тупой? — завизжал Морти, и Рик, до того пустивший слюну, харкнул на пол.

— Конечно, ты тупой, злоебучий ты дегенерат! Если ты реально не въебываешь, что ты и он — это разные люди! Это... Это разные вселенные, разные Рики и разные Морти, Морти, и разных Риков периодически влечет к Морти, Морти, потому что мы, блядь, хотим ебаться, а около нас дохуя Морти и нихуя пезд! — воскликнул он, взмахивая руками, и сделал еще один шаг к Морти.

Тот испуганно отшатнулся от него, прибирая руки к груди, и нервно заозирался.

— Потому что, блядь, очевидно! — тут же вновь разъярился Рик. — Очевид... — рыгнул он, — очевидно, что среди множества мультивселенных должна быть такая, где свой Рик ебет своего Морти! Это природа, ебаный ты отсос!

— Это... Это ненормально, Рик! — все еще зло, но уже испуганно пробормотал Морти, делая шаг в сторону ворот гаража. — Это... Это ненормально...

— Поэтому я и ебу другого Морти, блядь! Но не ты, нет, — сощурился Рик, приблизился и нависнул над ним. Морти вжал голову в плечи. — Ты, блядь, был там, ты смотрел! Ты смотрел и дергал свой стручок, представляя мою елду в своей жопе, да? Да, хуежопый ты говномесище, представлял?!

— Я не... Я не... Ты заебал, Рик! — В Морти зашкалила концентрация гнева, и он повалил из ушей, отчего лицо побелело до предсмертного состояния. — Я нормальный!

— Нет, блядь, ты, Морти — Морти! — зашипел Рик, наотмашь шлепая его по лицу, — лживый ебучий Морти! Потому что, блядь, я видел, как ты дрочил там! 

— Эт-то был какой-то другой М-морти, — запинаясь, забормотал Морти, хватаясь за обожженную пощечиной щеку, — ты обознался!

— Если бы я хотел выебать тебя, давно бы это сделал! Давно, потому что я ебаный гений и я смог бы заставить и тебя молчать, и всех молчать, и ты бы, блядь, сам залез на мой хуй! — ударил себя по бедру кулаком Рик, заплевывая Морти лицо ором. — Но я выебал не тебя, а, блядь, твою совершеннолетнюю копию, которая рожей, может, и ты, но уж мозгами явно поумнее окажется! А знаешь, кого еще я выебал, Морти?! — жестко схватил он внука за руку и дернул на себя. Морти болезненно вскрикнул, а потом уперся ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но не получилось. — Я выебал твоего отца, Морти! Я ебал его целую вечность, и ему понравилось! Я трахнул его так, как он трахает твою мать и ее мозги, у которых был охуенный потенциал, который он, дерьма кусок, загубил на корню! Так что не зли меня так, как твой отец, Морти, и не думай о всякой хуйне, потому что, блядь, я мог бы размозжить тебе череп и присунуть мой старческий зеленеющий хуй между твоей правой и левой извилиной, которые ты считаешь мо-о-озгом, — мерзко рыгнул он вновь, обдавая Морти запахом прокисшей рыбы, — если бы захотел, но, очевидно, я не делают этого, потому что ты, блядь, мой Морти! — выплюнул он ему в лицо, а потом, сделав глубокий вдох, уже тише бросил с презрением:

— Дебила огрызок.

Морти испуганно обнял себя рукой ипропищал:

— Значит, ты не хочешь меня выебать?

Рик отпустил его локоть и закатил глаза, тут же сваливая в другой конец гаража. 

А потом он с тяжким вздохом проворчал: 

— Идиот.


End file.
